


Traitor

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those closest to you hurt you the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I read a fic about the marauders, just before James died, it was told from Sirius POV. I always wondered why Sirius betrayed Remus by thinking him the traitor. It seemed impossible at first, then I remembered some of the glimpses into who Sirius was that Jo gave us. This is how I see it, told from Remus POV.

When he met me, he scorned me. For being different, for not playing Quidditch, for being friends with James. Sirius was the child in our group. Even little Peter who shadowed James wasn't as much of a child as Sirius. Despite his staunch refusal to associate himself with his mostly Slytherin family, he was still the spoiled little pureblood for the better part of our first year. Right up until I volunteered to take the fall for one of his pranks so he could escape detention to plan an even bigger prank. We were young then, and I suppose acts like those counted for something then.

After that, I was closest to him. It was to nobody's surprise that we were lovers by the time it came for us to graduate. It was right, it was natural, the way things were supposed to be. He swore his everlasting love and loyalty, promising to protect me from a fearful and unforgiving world.

I see how he looks at me now. It's been a month since Dumbledore assigned me to the wolf packs in an attempt to stop them from following Voldemort to their doom. I make a point of staying with them, even past the requirements of my mission. I can't bear to go home to the lies of love Sirius spins daily.

The same scorn he greeted me with all those years back is thrown back in my face. He thinks I don't notice the way he watches me, looking for a break in whatever false façade he thinks I have on. Waiting for me to trip up, to make the mistake of revealing that I'm the spy. He uses his love for me to try and coax me into a confession of my supposed misdeeds.

The love of my life thinks I'm a traitor to my pack. Moony growls in anger whenever my heart forgives him for every picked fight, scratches at the walls that hold the wolf back every time Padfoot holds me when we sleep.

I cried the last time we made love. It was the last time we made love.

He's currently speaking with James, as I watch them, I instinctively know what he's saying. He has his back turned to me but his head turns slightly in my direction, granite eyes darting back and forth. He has a tight grip on James' shoulders, loyal and brave James who smiled at me when I first met him, begging him to change the secret keeper. He's afraid that I would betray them all to Voldemort. Moony wants me to go over there, take Sirius by the neck and shake him till he gives me a good reason as to why I would betray my family, my pack, my mate!

I know it's over when James' whole body slumps against the wall and he runs his hand through his hair. He adjusts his glasses then looks up at me and smiles from the other side of the room; it's a soft smile, bitter in its meaning. Sirius notices and turns sharply in my direction, my mate looks the part of a cat its mouth still full of the canary.

I nod once, silently acknowledging his betrayal.

I chuckle bitterly to myself as I apparate to the packs, Sirius was always a fool of his own making, he'll one day realize that he was the real traitor.


End file.
